Mrs Peeping Tom
by Allie X 'I
Summary: Why is this happening to me? All I wanted was to go back to my room and sleep off the hours I missed yesterday. Why...Why did I have to hear THAT? MY POOR VIRGIN EARS! Sequel will be up soon.


**GOD WHY?!...**

**Allie: What's with you?**

**I can't believe i wrote a yaoi fic.**

**Allie: What's wrong with that?**

**IT'S MY FIRST ONE!**

**Allie: So?**

**So? _So?! _I'TS A VIRGIN COMPARED TO ALL THE OTHER FANFICS ON THIS SITE!**

**Allie: Everybody starts small. You get better at it later on.**

**Will I stop madly blushing in class while I'm writing up M-Rated material?**

**Allie: *deadpanned* Nope.**

**DAMN IT!**

* * *

*Yawn* Man I'm so tired! Working as the royal scribe can take a lot out of ya. Although I can't compare to Kingly. Feel kinda bad about the kid. It's only been a year and yet he's plagued with reports, annoying councilmen, _*shivers*_ paperwork, numerous wedding proposal, etc., etc.

For Pete's sake he's not even sixteen yet!

I stopped walking, looking around the dark in surprise. I didn't even know that my thoughts carried me all the way here. Must have been _really_ tired today…

Then I heard something.

"_Nnn …_"

I raised an eyebrow, slowly creeping my way towards the voice. It took me sometime to reach the location of the voice (as I had almost resorted to crawling on my belly on the carpet). However, the closer I got, the more . . . _distinctive_ the voice became.

"_Nnya~. . ._"

"_Naah. . ._"

"_Mmm_. . ."

"_AAaaah_~. . ."

"_Oooh_. . ."

"_Yeeees_.. ."

The last one made my face red. The only time I ever heard that kind of tone is . . . is. . .

Oh my _GAWD__. _(-=.=-)

I need to leave, _**NOW**_-

"_AAAAaaaahhh . . . Yeeeeesss . . ."_

_. . ._

My feet had finally reached the room that contained the s-se-_sexual_ noises. Even though my mind told me to run (WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN', YA BITCH?! GET THE FAWK OUT OF THERE!) my body moved on its own, my hand lightly touching the door, gently pushing it open. My body leaned through the crack, my eyes peering around the door-

OH GAWD! (O=o=O)

The full moon light bathed the lush room in an ethereal glow, illuminating the two figures on the bed. The figure on the bed was resting against the headrest, hands grabbing the other's hips and gently thrusting him upon his penis with a lazy smirk. The other's head was thrown back, his body arched as the thick slab of muscle teasingly brushed against his prostate, causing him to moan and pant like porn star. Every time his hips were grabbed up, he would gasp in pleasure as he was slowly lowered onto his lover's dick, his eye s fluttering shut from the erotic actions as his lover's smirk grew in desire. His legs straddled his lovers, hands placed firmly on his lover's toned stomach as he arched his back in pleasure-

SHIT I HAVE TO STOP!

I jerked my head away from the door, nearly teleporting myself as I slammed on the opposite wall of the hallway. My face was redder than a tomato form all the blood rushing to my head. I was breathing heavily, not believing that I caught the two most incompatible people that I would have ever thought would hook up.

As-As-_Astral_ and Y-Yu-_Yuma_. . .

. . .

I did _not_ see that coming. I mean, I would have taken Astral to be an uke because of his occasional bouts of naivety and obliviousness he shows in the moments where he acts like his normal self and _not_ a monarch. And Yuma . . . Well, he's hot-blooded/-headed enough to where you would think he would be dominate, not to mention how he reacts whenever his friends are having found to be in trouble. Truly, does two are polar opposites. It's a wonder how they became friends . . .

"Yeee-ees~. . ."

(-=.=-)

"You like that, don't you . . . _Yuma_~?"

"Yeee-_eeeesss_~ I _doooooo_ . . ."

(-O.O-) ! Is Astral . . .

"You've been craving for this moment all day, didn't you Yuma? You couldn't wait for my hot dick to get inside you and fill you up, mright?"

"Yeeeees…"

… _dirty talking_?

"Yuma~ your ass is swallowing me up so deliciously, your walls tighting around my cock so much."

"_Oooh_…keep talkin' baby…"

… I'm not a pervert.

"You want me to keep talking? Why is that … _Yuma_~?"

"B-be-because your voice is so _sexy~_"

I'm _not_ a pervert!

"_Yuma~_ are you hungry?"

"Wha…"

"I can feel myself ready to cum. Your ass must be hungry for my semen, yes?"

"Mmm … yeeeeeess…"

"Are you sure? I can see it, my cum coating your walls and leaking out of your asshole with my cock still inside you. I can see just it now, Yuma~. All that cum streaking your thighs, shouting out to the world that your mine."

"Mmmm!"

I'm NOT a PERVERT!

"Ngh! _Yuma_~"

"A-Astral~… I … I think im gonna cum~…"

"Mmm, come on then Yuma~. _Cum for me."_

"A-A-ASTRAL~!"

I'M NOT A PERVERT!

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

Are they done?

…

...

...

One more peek won't hurt anybody, right?

My heart thumping and my face red, I stalked back towards the door, making sure my footsteps were silent as my eyes were peeking over the door.

Yuma had collapsed on Astral, labored breaths escaping from both of them. Astral's cock was still inside Yuma, evidence of that act displayed inside of Yuma's still lustful eyes. The blue-skinned alien was kneading Yuma's ass cheeks, a tired yet smug and sated look on his face. Yuma's eyes were fluttering, still feeling the effects of their coupling, his fingers tracing his lover's diamond-marked body. Minutes passed by, the lovers enjoying the warmth radiating from each other's bodies. Then Yuma lifed his head, lips clashing with Astral's as they lazily kissed, satisfied enough to take it slow and sensual, love clearly seen threw their actions. Astral then sat up, grabbing Yuma's hips to pull out before a tan hand was placed on his chest. He looked up with confusion, eyes unreadable as Yuma stared back, still panting and body shivering from (pleasure? shyness? embarrassment?)

"Ple~ase," he whispered, face flushed and eyes fluttering,"… stay i-inside me, _please._"

Astral just stared. Then he smiled, slowly pushing Yuma back onto his cock making his lover gasp and arch his back. Then he circled his arms around Yuma's waist, his lover copying his actions but around his neck. His eyes stared back into Yuma's, love and affection clearly seen. "Of course Yuma. Only for you."

…

Wow…

Astral _does_ love Yuma…

I had actually thought those rumors were false.

Whatever though. I smiled, stepping away from the door and continuing my way toward my original destination (my room). I push down the urge to skip, although my face was wide with a grin. I can't help but be a true romantic. It's in my genes, apparently.

… I'm _still not_ a pervert though.

However, as I had walked down the hall, I missed the action of Atral pulling Yuma into an embrace, his eyes peeking over Yuma's shoulders, and his etched with an evil smug smirk.

* * *

**THANK GOD THAT OVER!**

**Allie: What d'ya mean? There's still more left.**

**What're you talkin' bout-OH! You mean _that._**

**Allie: Yes, _that._**

* * *

_**LATER**_

"…"

"..."

"…?"

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"ASTRAL!"

"…?"

* * *

**Seriously though, why do people make Yuma a seme? I can't really see that.**

**Allie: Well, it's just the same how some people don't prefer the GrayxNatsu shipping.**

**True. What is that shipping called?**

**Allie: I have no idea.**

**Astral: Neither do I.**

***Me and Allie (jumped)spoke in unison* ASTRAL WHAT THE _HELL!?_ WHERE DID _YOU_ COME FROM?!**

**Astral: From the start of this story. You just never noticed.**

**WH-_WHAT?!_**

**Allie: Wow, who knew?**

***crosses arms and huffs* Well... at least Yuma isn't here-**

**Yuma: Hey guys! Why are you all crowding around that laptop?**

**. . .**

**Allie: . . .**

**Astral: . . .**

**YUMA SHIELD YOUR VIRGIN EYES!**

**Yuma: Wh-wha-WHAT THE HELL!? GET OFF OF ME!**

**Allie: *blinks* Well this is an interesting development. Right Astral?**

**Astral: . . .**

**Allie: Astral?**

_**Allie turns toward Astral to see him staring (more like**_** glaring) **_**at**** Yuma spastically waving his arms while her owner was on top of him, shielding his eyes like she had ordered him to.**_

**Allie: . . . This may call for a sequel.**


End file.
